


trial and error

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, nally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt huffs as he walks to the cramped closet, Gally trailing behind him in longer strides. </p><p>The taller boy steps in front of Newt to hold the door open for him, and Newt shoves past him without giving him the time of day, rolling his eyes at his efforts to being a gentleman.</p><p>Gally closes the door behind them, the click of the lock echoing around the small space. They crawl into the dark, empty space and groping around the walls until he finds Newt, his hands ending up on his hips as the other boy leans against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trial and error

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, i'm @crankwinston !

Newt huffs as he walks to the cramped closet, Gally trailing behind him in longer strides. 

The taller boy steps in front of Newt to hold the door open for him, and Newt shoves past him without giving him the time of day, rolling his eyes at his efforts to being a gentleman.

Gally closes the door behind them, the click of the lock echoing around the small space. They crawl into the dark, empty space and groping around the walls until he finds Newt, his hands ending up on his hips as the other boy leans against the wall.

“Hey, look, Newt. We’re back in the closet!” Gally says at a weak attempt at a joke, and all he earns is a scoff.

“Come on, Isaac, it looks like we’ll be trapped for a while–”

“Seriously, Gally?” Newt interrupts, narrowing his eyes, though it’s too hard to see through the lack of light. “Stop trying to play nice with me. It was a mistake that we got paired up.”

Though Newt can’t see, he can feel him bristle, his expression falling as his hands fall from his waist. Gally rustles out of view, leaning against the opposite wall. 

“Could we maybe just pretend for once that it didn’t happen? I apologized, Newt, and I meant it.” Gally speaks up after a while, and Newt can actually hear the tinge of hurt in his tone.

“Doesn’t change the fact that we’re not meant to be together.” Newt snaps.

“Maybe I should’ve tried–”

“Maybe you should’ve.” Newt insists, his voice as cutting as a knife. 

Gally shifts, and Newt’s eyes adjust well enough to notice his hands are helplessly stretched, like he wants to hold him but is holding back.

“Newt, please…” Gally says helplessly, and Newt lets his head fall back against the wall with a loud sigh.

“Fine. Just once. For the sake of this game.” Newt grumbles, knowing that their time is almost up. He’s positive he’ll regret it, no matter how flawed their relationship was.

Gally places his hands almost tentatively against Newt’s waist, holding him gently, and he lets out a growl. The Brit clamps his hands down over Gally’s, making him hold him a bit tighter, stretching up to clash their lips together. 

None of it is romantic, almost hungry, but Gally responds just as enthusiastically. Newt swipes his tongue across his lower lip, and Gally obligues, opening his mouth for the blonde. The two kiss with familiarity that they refuse to acknowledge, nothing but their beating hearts in their ears blocking out the pounding against the closet door. 

Once Newt comes to, he shoves Gally backwards, hearing him trip with a small whimper at loss of contact. 

“You tried.” He says bitterly, fumbling for the door handle to leave, not turning back to see him again. 

Newt can still feel Gally’s burning hands on his chest and back, and he realizes that maybe he should’ve tried harder.


End file.
